


Barriers

by orphan_account



Category: Kimi to Boku | You and I
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiss me on my back, or else, I can’t climb up this hill road</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barriers

“Yuuki,” Kaname called. “What are you still doing here?”

 _Tap, tap, tap,_  his footsteps gently echoed in the empty class room. Standing next to the boy’s seat, Kaname poked Yuuki’s head. His didn’t respond, his head still nestled in his arms, his breathing still even. 

“Were you waiting for Yuuta? He finished club activities already.”

This time, he was met with a small whine, and a slight turn of his head. 

“Wasn’t waiting for Yuuta,” he mumbled.

“Why’re you still here then?” Taking the seat in front of Yuuki, Kaname sighed. “If you don’t hurry and go home, I’ll lock you in.”

 _Silence._  Of course. Leave it to Yuuki to make Kaname’s life harder. But, really, it was late and Kaname didn’t feel like shouting. Instead, he looked out the window and counted to ten, suppressing the killing intent bubbling somewhere inside him. 

“I’ll lock you in, then you’ll starve and die,” he added, throwing a small threat just to satisfy himself. “Actually, yes, just stay here. I’d be mighty happy if you died.”

“I was waiting for you.”

Turning away from the orange sky, Kaname found Yuuki, awake ( _as awake as he could be, anyways_ ), peering at him from behind his arms. 

“What.” Kaname gritted his teeth. “The. Fuck.”

Yuuki let out a small yawn and sat up straight, now just  _looking_  at him. It was infuriating how casual he was, considering the proposition. Kaname considers the possibility that someone up there had a grudge on him for some reason because by  _gods_ , the sunset drew focus to the contours of Yuuki’s face in odd ways and he just felt like complying. Complying. 

Great. Even nature was against him. 

“Just wanted to spend time with you, is all.” Yuuki shrugged. “Yuuta was holding hands with Shun on their way earlier and I just though-“

“No.” Going home together, Kaname could deal. They do it often enough, after all. But was Yuuki suggesting… No. That was where Kaname drew the fucking, thickest, line ever. 

“I was just going to say if you wanted to take the long way home together.” 

Kaname hid his face in his hands, he couldn’t see it, but he heard it— the screech of Yuuki’s chair as it scratched the floor. He heard it clearly, Yuuki’s footsteps, resounding against the walls— much like his before. 

And Kaname most certainly felt the arms that embraced him.

“Seriously, though.” Yuuki’s warmth seeped though, light heaves of his chest heavy felt heavy on his back. Kaname’s heartbeat, steadily going faster— even more when he felt warm lips graze the back of his neck. 

“You don’t need to be constantly on guard with me. You like me, don’t you?”


End file.
